Impossible
by AboveAverageShadow
Summary: (Full summary inside.) These days it's astoundingly difficult to find a creepypasta fanfiction that's not about some teenager finding their soul-mate. This bothers me A LOT. So, to ensure that such stories do not overrun the more logical tales (because love is never logical, only chaos that will either make or break a person), I wrote this.


**These days it's astoundingly difficult to find a creepypasta fanfiction that's **_**not**_ **about some teenager finding their soul-mate. This bothers me A LOT. So, to ensure that such **_**stories **_**do not overrun the more logical tales (because love is never logical, only chaos that will either make or break a person), I wrote this. And to keep as many parties happy as possible, you, the blindingly brilliant reader, are the star. What could **_**possibly**_ **go wrong?**

* * *

><p>Darkness descends in the tiny house, power shutting off suddenly as a late-night summer storm rages outside. Thunder crashes in the distance, and you freeze in the seated position on your bed, hands lying limply in your lap, waiting. The minutes drag by and the lights remain off, lightning flashing across the nighttime sky.<p>

You know your generator should have kicked in by now, but your house is still drenched in an eerie blackness that contorts restlessly. You twitch as thunder grumbles across the disturbed heavens, breath quickening ever so slightly. The beat of your heart is frantic in your chest, some primal instinct flaring in your brain as the seconds tick by at an injured pace, stretching out impossibly long. Danger, _danger_, it screams. Something is not as it should be and - like it or not - you need to figure out what is wrong.

Stiffly, eyes wide and unblinking, locked on the gaping maw that is the open doorway, you slide off of your bed. The wooden floor is cold beneath your bare feet, goosebumps snaking their way up your legs and back to send tingles biting at the tips of your tense fingers. But you do not turn back. Something pulls you reluctantly forward, gaining momentum with each cautious step until you finally stand in the open door. Shadows flicker and twist at each burning flash of electricity illuminating the short hallway in front of you. The pale, thin curtains hang lifelessly on darker walls, portrait hanging on the opposite wall almost seeming to glow dully in the darkness.

Again you are unwittingly tugged onward, steps silent in uncharacteristic eyes stay forward focused, unable to or unwilling to just _look away_ a mystery even to yourself. But even starring rigidly ahead, you see it. Movement glimpsed from the corner of your eye freezes you in place, icy dread prickling your skin like a thousand needles at the sudden flit of motion. Your muscles tense as adrenaline sears your veins, turning to the left to see...your wall picture. Embarrassment ignites scarlet warmth across your face, and the fist you had raised in preparation for a strike drops to your side. A short laugh echoes in the relative silence, your eyes rolling at your own ridiculousness.

It's a good thing you're alone, you think, or someone would be laughing at your paranoid butt right now.

Of all things to jump at, your overactive brain chose a stupid shadow of a _leaf_ to freak about-a _**leaf**_! You sigh in exasperation, trudging back on your way before pausing. You're fairly certain the unease roiling in your gut is another overreaction, but you aren't so sure about the whispered thought that accompanies it. Maybe...maybe it wasn't a leaf. Hesitantly returning to the highly detailed painting on your wall, you cross your arms and study the miniaturized forest. Tall oak trees shine in a pale moonlight brilliance, mossy limbs hanging low to the mostly grass-less ground. A small pond ripples gently in the background, midnight breeze blowing loose a few stray leaves. The foliage from outside casts odd shadows on the picture, deepening the ones of paint. You're about leave, shoulders already lifting in a shrug, when an infinitesimal twitch snaps your gaze to the bottom right corner of the portrait. You still.

Two unnaturally large eyes stare up you from an ashen face, yellowed teeth peeking out of a smirking mouth. Wiry limbs support a thin form crouching besides a small shrub, too-narrow fingers dipped with a dark red liquid that streaks its way up the creature's arms. Some corner of your mind screams at you that _that wasn't there before! _and _it can't be real!_. You want to believe it, want to run and never look back, but you don't move. Instead you watch as the creature takes a single, predatory step forward and mouths a silent message. The words do not register, terror bashing your heart against your rib cage regardless as you back away hurriedly, blinking furiously.

And suddenly it's gone.

Your feet slap against the floorboards as you turn, breaking into a sprint, quietly hoping that you make it to the generator in time. You disappear behind the closing front door, house left to the quiet pattering of rain on the roof and the shuddering of distant thunder. You don't look back, and nothing can make you.

* * *

><p>"<em>I see you, silly human."<em>

end

* * *

><p><strong>So, were you at least slightly unnerved, or do I have work to do yet? <strong>

**- AboveAverageShadow**


End file.
